Presently, e-mails are customary received together with attachments on mobile terminals. The following methods represent the state-of-the-art (the letters refer to FIG. 1):
A WAP or Web-based mail system C is accessed D by a mobile terminal A with the help of a browser B. Other methods are also known where e-mail attachments E are displayed in HTML format (e.g., Nokia Business One Server). This method has the advantage of being platform-independent, but has the significant disadvantage that the operation is not acceptable to a user.
Another method (Blackberry, Research In Motion Limited) uses special software G installed on the mobile terminal A or special mobile terminals which enable reception of e-mails; e-mail attachments E in the form of Text or HTML pages can also be viewed in this case. This method has the disadvantage that either special devices must be used or software G which is a different from standard mail agents F must be employed for receiving e-mails and attachments E.
Finally, standard mail agents F are used which are preinstalled on the terminals A. These agents F typically enable downloading I of attachments E in their original form. However, attachments must disadvantageously always be transmitted in their entirety and can only be viewed by using the applications H installed on the mobile terminal.
All these methods have in common of that complicated operations such as printing and faxing of the attachments E is typically not possible at all or are severely limited.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and a system for handling files with mobile terminals and a corresponding computer program and a corresponding computer-readable storage medium, which obviate the disadvantages of conventional systems and methods and, more particularly, make it possible to separately process file attachments of e-mails.